Waiting and Remembering
by amekazakai
Summary: Dino will wait and remember forever... DinoxReader oneshot for Hibari-chi! Have fun! Character death!


**A Dino x Reader fanfic for lovely Jen-chan! Hove fun!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

**Enjoy!~**

**Oh, and character death! Again! Sorry... --"**

* * *

"Dino! Wait!"

Dino sighed and shook his head as he watched you catch up with him. He chuckled when you nearly tripped over your own feet in your excitement.

'So adorable.'

He shook his head again, this time grinning, and called out to you.

"C'mon, __________. You're so slow!"

You stuck your tongue out at him and scowled as you reached his side.

"So mean! You had a head start, remember?"

Dino laughed at ruffled your hair.

"Sorry."

Your personality did a 180 as you suddenly smiled and tugged Dino's shirt.

"Where're you going?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere where?"

"Somewhere!"

"Dino! Tell me!"

Dino laughed. He loved to banter with you like this.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to go check on how Tsuna's doing. Wanna come with me?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, race you!"

Dino broke away and started running, laughing and looking back at you over his shoulder. You stood there, frozen with surprise, before running after him.

"Dino!"

The two of you ran down the halls of the mansion, him laughing and you shouting at him. He always remained in front of you and you were starting to get frustrated.

"Dino! Wait, you stupid-!"

He suddenly stopped and turned around just in time to catch you in his arms as you crashed into him. He was still chuckling as he leaned to whisper into your ear.

"I'll always wait for you. I love you."

* * *

Dino was getting worried.

Two weeks ago, you had gone a mission with Gokudera and Chrome to infiltrate the Alin family base. This shouldn't have taken more than two days, four days tops. This was just a reconnaissance mission, so it was simple and easy, and you also had a weapons expert and an illusionist with you.

So what had gone wrong?

Tsuna looked into the room to see Dino pacing around the coffee table. Again. The Vongola boss sighed and went up to Dino.

"Don't worry, Dino-kun. I'm sure they're okay."

Dino nodded and smiled at Tsuna.

"I know. Thanks, Tsuna."

But as he turned away, Tsuna saw the worry and fear in Dino's eyes again.

Tsuna sighed.

* * *

You were reading a book when someone suddenly hugged you from behind.

"Dino."

Of course it was the Cavallone boss. It was always him.

"Hey, __________! Happy birthday!"

You looked at him and smiled.

"You remembered!"

Dino hugged you again, chuckling.

"Of course I remembered!"

"I didn't expect you to remember."

Dino pouted.

"That hurts, __________-chan."

You giggled and he smiled.

"I'll always remember. I love you, remember?"

You blushed and smiled back at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

You stared silently at the picture of Dino and the man himself lying in a coffin. Although tears were running down freely on the faces of the people around you, you refused to cry. Even Hibari and Mukuro maintained a somber and solemn as they quietly acknowledged the death of a mentor and ally and, though they would never admit it, friend.

"Dino, tenth boss of the Cavallone family, was a brave and caring man. He sacrificed himself her his men, and even as he was dying, he was thinking about the people close to him. As his last act in this world, he..."

You tuned out the priest as he went on to talk about how Dino had died. You remained quiet as he rambled on and on before finally shutting up as first Romario, then Tsuna, and finally Reborn stepped up to give their own speeches. As Dino's right-hand man, "little brother", and tutor, they had the right to. You and Hibari had been offered the jobs as well due to your statuses as his student, in Hibari's case, and girlfriend, in your case, but both of you had declined, both unwilling to speak about Dino in front of such a large audience.

Hibari had said that saying a speech about Dino would be a sign of weakness. You had told Tsuna to go screw himself, then had apologized for taking your anger and stress out at him. He had graciously accepted the apology.

You stepped forward as his coffin was finally lowered into the hole in the ground, his final resting place. You stood at the edge of the pit with a handful of dirt in your hands, unwilling to let him go. Releasing the dirt meant releasing him, and you knew it.

Finally, you couldn't postpone it any longer and you let the dirt fall from your hand. As you stepped away and turned, a teardrop finally fell from your eyes, and traveled down your cheek. A breeze played through your hair and you thought you heard his voice again.

'_I will wait for you. I will remember you. I love you.'_

You smiled sadly as you walked away.

'I know.'

Around you, sakura petals began to fall, gently landing on you, on his grave.

You closed your eyes and let him free.

* * *

**Done! Hoped you liked it Jenny!**

**Dino: * reading over shoulder* Wait! Why am I dead?!**

**Jenny: *running into room* What?! Dino's dead?!**

**Won: *covering computer screen* No! It was an illusion! Now get out before I go Hibari on you!**

**Dino: What?**

**Won: *takes out katana* Kami korosu!**

**Dino/Jenny: *running away from storm-flame emitting Won* AH!!!!!!**

***Note: If you read my fanfic ****Vongola VS Wafia**** you'll find out that although I am a rain guardian, I can do storm flames when I'm extremely pissed!**

**Review!!!~**


End file.
